A number of U.S. patents relate to variously designed baby carriages, but these are non-related to the improved handle assembly of the present invention. These U.S. patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,949 to Forster et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,628 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,463 to Bowdreau; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,439 to Perego.